Good Girls Are Bad Girls That Haven't Been Caught
by oceanofoswald
Summary: Klaroline: Caroline has belonged to God since the day she was born. She is head of the 'Christian Jewels' after school prayer group (yes, they meet for exactly sixty minutes every day). So why has she recently been missing prayer group and receiving smirks from the devil as they pass in the hallway? [Or the time Klaus and Caroline have sex in a church.]
1. Cookie one

**a/n -** Inspired by the film 'Saved!'. I don't know if this is offensive or not but I'm a Christian and I wrote it, so. Is this 'M'? If anything it's light 'M' so, sorry I guess.

* * *

**[ 1 ] temptation, my friend**

* * *

Three weeks ago, Caroline had it all; a happy relationship with her father, the perfect Christian boyfriend, two amazing Christian friends, straight A's and the love of God. But that all changed on a sunny Summer evening by her backyard pool. Her and her boyfriend were sipping lemonade and making idle conversation about that weeks choir set when he suddenly sputtered out: "I think I'm gay."

"What?" She spit out her drink.

"Yeah, see. Remember when Elena Gilbert threw her seventeenth birthday party? Well, I know we agreed to stay away from the shenanigans but I, kind of, lied." He smiled sheepishly.

"Tyler! What were you doing in that sinner's house?!" She demanded, shaking her blonde hair.

"Well, I wasn't technically in her house." Tyler avoided her eyes and played with his fingers. "I was in her treehouse...making out with her brother." Caroline gaped at him and he smiled apologetically.

"Her party was at the _start_ of Summer, why are you telling me this at the _end_?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Because I've been seeing Jer for a while now and it's getting harder to pretend that it's the booze's fault." He explained.

"You've been drinking too?!" She shrieked.

"Jeez, Caroline." He playfully elbowed her shoulder. "Way to be supportive."

"Supportive? Are you serious right now?" She stared at him with her mouth hitting the floor. "You're breaking up with me for one of _them_! A _male_ one of them!" _When dad hears about this he'll go bonkers_, she thought.

"Caroline." He sighed. "I love him." She stared mournfully at her lemonade. "And I want to be with him. You understand, don't you?" She reluctantly nodded and he grinned at her. "Brilliant! See you around." He kissed her on the cheek and strode off out the gate.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on I've been told mine's quite cozy." Caroline glared at the man in the tree next door.

"Go away, stalker!" She hissed. He smirked and leaned against her high (for this exact reason, but he just had to go and learn how to climb a tree) fence.

"Oh, that was almost an insult." He teased, blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Just leave me alone, Niklaus." She muttered angrily. Caroline is the only one that actually calls him by his given name, he likes to tease her about her alleged massive crush on him but really it's only polite to call someone by their Christian name (even if they are an annoying, sinning someone). He smirked at her, shamelessly raking his eyes over her body.

"As much as I love the swimsuit, and I do, I _really_ do, would God throw you in Hell if you wore a bikini?" He raised his eyebrows and she grit her teeth.

"I'll ask him when I'm praying for him to throw _you_ in Hell." She narrowed her eyes.

"Now, now, love. Don't forget your golden rule. Love God and love your _neighbour_ as yourself." He tsked and exhaled more smoke.

"Uh, you are infuriating!" She huffed and pushed herself to her feet then bent over to pick up her towel.

"And you have the cutest arse I have ever seen." She flushed and turned to gape at him.

"Niklaus Mikaelson!" She shrieked, clutching her towel to cover her body. "That is beyond inappropriate!"

"Oh, sweetheart. Just be lucky you can't see what my free hand is currently at." Klaus took a long drag from his cigarette and Caroline huffed with outrage before storming off into her house, glancing back one last time to send him another glare.

Walking into her father's study, she wrapped her towel properly around her body. Her father sat at his desk, scribbling away. Caroline played with the silver cross around her neck and cleared her throat. Her father glanced up at her, smiled, then continued writing.

"Dad." She began. "If you knew that somebody, a Christian somebody, like, a really devoted Christian somebody, was gay—" Her father's pen dropped and be slowly looked up at her. She shook her head. "I know that it's not right but—" Bill sighed.

"Sweetheart, different people like different things." He said softly. "Some people like vanilla ice cream because they think they _should_ like it but when they sneak a taste of strawberry ice cream they realise they prefer it, you understand?" She nodded. "Good. So what Steven and I feel is—"

"What?"

The start of everything changing began the day she found out her father and her boyfriend were gay.

* * *

"Hey Forbes." Katherine Gilbert appeared beside her locker. Caroline eyed her outfit disapprovingly and the brunette rolled her eyes. "Heard TyTy's been banging, well, not you." The blonde pushed past Katherine but she caught up to her easily. "Also, that your father's been dipping in the gardener, if ya know what I mean."

"Katerina." Caroline stated calmly, coming to a halt, and Katherine rolled her eyes which earned a scolding look from Caroline. "It is improper to pry." The brunette groaned then gripped Caroline's hands.

"Come on, Forbes. Your secret will be safe with me. I just need to confirm that Little Boy Lockwood is getting the d." Caroline wrinkled her nose. Klaus appeared from behind, wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist.

"_Katerina_." He mocked. "Leave God's angel alone." The brunette stuck out her tongue at him.

"Niklaus, kindly get your head off my shoulder." He didn't.

"Yeah, _Niklaus_." Katherine teased. "She doesn't like it when you touch her." Klaus growled under his breath and Caroline shivered from feeling the vibrations.

"See." Klaus smiled happily. "She loves it." Katherine rolled her eyes, for once Caroline felt like joining her but added several extra Hail Marys to her to-do-list instead.

* * *

Her father arranged a barbecue for her, Stevan and himself to 'bond'. She leaned against her brown fence and watched as they laughed and flipped meat on the grill. Steven isn't a vegetarian so it's real meat that they fry. _So much for 'thou mustn't kill'_, she thought bitterly. It's all too weird for her. Seeing her dad laugh and smile again— not with her mother. Although she got over that a long time ago, she found it incredibly hard to accept her father's new choice of _ice cream_. It's not like she's alone though. She's never alone when Klaus can help it. Really, how does his butt not hurt from constantly sitting in that tree?

"You know, second hand smoke kills." Caroline looked up at him, crossing her arms.

"You know, your breasts pop up when you do that." He moved his cigarette to his lips again. She instantly dropped her arms and he smirked. "I didn't say I didn't like it." She opened her mouth to retort but Steven beat her to it.

"Caroline, food's ready!" He smiled at her and she forced a matching one onto her face and nodded.

"You have to go now." She looked back up at Klaus. "You can't watch me during this."

"You never minded me watching you before." A cloud of smoke floated out from the corner of his mouth.

"Yes, I did." She shook her head at him. He shrugged. "But this is different. So, _shoo_." She waved him away and he hopped from the tree, rolling his eyes.

"See you later, love." He called.

"No you— Yeah, whatever. I don't want to know." She walked toward the table, wishing Jesus was there to break the bread (and Steven's neck, not that she'd ever tell).

* * *

Cheerleading practice is the only time she wears revealing clothing (minus the pool, of course). It's not particularly against any rules or moral codes but she likes to be respected. Her hands joined behind her head and she began stretching.

"You ready to squeal about Tyler's faggotry, yet?" She looked to her left to see Katherine in the same position.

"Why are you so interested in this?" The blonde switched her leading arm.

"I need majorly spicy locker room gossip to compete with what Elena's announcing about D-Bag Salvadork." Katherine started to stretch her quads. "And, whatever the hell she has on him, she's telling us today. At the end of practice. You see my conundrum?"

"That's a big word for you, isn't it?" Caroline tilted her head as she leant down into the same position as Katherine.

"I thought it was fancy." The brunette shrugged. "Heard Elijah say it."

"Where? In his bed?" Caroline whispered to herself but Katherine heard it.

"My, my, Miss Forbes." She tsked. "Do you speak to your father with that tongue?" Caroline shot her a pointed look and leant down into the splits. Her eyes shifted upwards where she caught sight of the school team's football practice. The boys were stretching also and her eyes betrayed her as they drifted toward a certain Mikaelson's behind.

(She remembered when he joined.

"Football?" She had questioned. "I didn't think that was your scene."

"Any scene that you're in is my scene." He had smirked. "Also, it's a contact sport and I happen to be trying out for the position as your pansy-cake boyfriend's opponent.")

A very nice butt, Caroline conducted. What did he call hers? Cute?

"Well aren't you all kinds of naughty today." Caroline's head whipped around to Katherine's smirking face. "I know what you're looking at, Caroline. And Jesus does too."

* * *

Caroline listened to Paster Young's death being announced on the news. She instantly hurried to grab her mobile phone and three way called favourites one and two.

"April, I'm so sorry!" She gushed once the call connected.

"I know, I can't believe it either!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"You and me both." April sniffed.

"Oh, April. Is there anything we can do?" Bonnie asked with a sigh.

"Yeah, if you need anything we're right here, okay?" Caroline attempted to keep a cheery tone.

"Thanks. You guys are the best." April smiled sadly.

"We know." Bonnie joked lightly. "Now go eat some ice cream and lie in bed."

"Yes, sir." April let out a tiny attempt of a laugh. "Bye guys."

Both girls answered and then hung up with tears in their eyes.

* * *

It was the day of her best friend's father's funeral that everything fell apart (for her, anyway). They held April during the entire ceremony, Bonnie hugging her left and Caroline hugging her right. The mass passed quickly and before she knew it, April was sobbing into Bonnie's shoulder while her father was being put into the ground.

Caroline stood beside a tree nearby sharing vodka with Katherine (_because_, she thought— actually thought, _fuck it_).

"You know what Elena's big ass gossip was?" Katherine slurred. "That Damon said he loved her! I mean, _please_. I've slept with him a dozen times and he just doesn't get attached. There's no way he said he loved her. As if, right?" Caroline nodded along, only half listening, too busy watching the blurry figures in black. "For fuck's sake, Elena. She needs to come up with better lies. I doubt he even looked at her. God, she's _so_ just jealous because I'm prettier than her."

"You're twins." Caroline lazily licked her lips.

"I know." Katherine muttered. "Still prettier."

"That's illegal." Klaus drawled from behind her (like, _right_ behind her). She took another slug of the bottle and a giant grin stretched across his face. "I don't think I've ever been prouder, love."

Then, as the body was being buried and the final prayer being said, she somehow found herself in the Church cloak closet— _under_ Klaus.

* * *

_Our Father who art in Heaven,_

Hangers poked into her side but she didn't care as her side was too busy being rubbed by warm, strong hands. She remembered scowling at the PDA at school but the way Klaus' tongue stroked hers made her never want it to stop.

_Hallowed be thy name;_

He removed his shirt first but her dress disappeared soon after. His lips were hot yet wet along her neck and collarbone. She moaned into his shoulder as he whispered things into her ear that she knew should repulse her.

_Thy kingdom come_

When his hand touched the soft flesh of her breast for the first time she almost screamed. She felt so hot, like there was a volcano in the pit of her stomach. She ached into him and he pressed his bare skin into hers, a gasp escaped her lips.

_Thy will be done_

His mouth attacked her breasts (which she didn't even know happened during these _activities_) and she cursed for the first time in her life. He chuckled at her, sending delicious vibrations along her chest. The volcano in her stomach felt like it would explode soon.

_On earth as it is in heaven._

Caroline gasped and gripped at his hair as he stuck his fingers in the place that's never been touched before. He completely had her now. She was turning into clay in his hands (his sinful sinner hands, that she never wanted to leave her body).

_Give us this day our daily bread;_

When the volcano did explode she cursed a lot, never really understanding why but letting them slip past her mouth. When she looked up after it he smirked, licked his fingers and fumbled with the buckle of his belt.

_And forgive us our trespasses_

He kissed her and she returned the kiss with equal passion. She felt him slip off her underwear and slip in something else. Caroline hissed but relaxed as Klaus petted her and cooed in her ear, slowly beginning to rock his hips.

_As we forgive those who trespass against us;_

Her toes curled as her legs wrapped tighter around his waist, pulling him closer (closer, closer). He gripped her butt — and she could've swoon she heard him mutter _so cute _under his breath — and changed his angle, making her cry out into his shoulder.

_And lead us not into temptation,_

When her volcano exploded this time, his did too. The feeling was new to her but she didn't particularly dislike it. He panted into her neck and she lay her head back on the wooden seat. She never knew sin could feel that good.

_But deliver us from evil._

"You can't smoke in a church!" She scolded while zipping up her dress.

"You can't have sex in a church but we did that."

* * *

"Who's that from?" April asks, her white dress swaying.

"Strawberry ice cream." Caroline sighs and places the rose back in her locker beside her positive pregnancy test before closing it.


	2. Cookie two

**a/n -** LOOK WHAT I DID, LOOK WHAT I DID. Gosh, I had so many different endings to this but I ended up sticking with this one so I hope I made the right choice. It's summer so I hope to be updating at least a chapter of one of my stories a week, if not I'm probably off with one of my two friends (yeah, I know, I'm so popular) or away somewhere with no internet (the horror). Enjoy!

* * *

**[ 2 ] damnation, my friend**

* * *

"There you are, Niklaus! How do you feel about church?" Caroline smiles and tries not to let the smoke bother her. Klaus flicks the cigarette away. Caroline squeaks as he grabs her and slams his lips to hers. He even tastes like strawberries! Dammit. Pulling away, he licks his lips.

"You know, love, we can have sex in other places. It doesn't just limit—"

"Niklaus." She wrinkles her nose.

"But if that's what you're in to who am I to deny—"

"Stop. I meant church church. Like, going there." He raises both eyebrows at her. "Y'know, maybe confessing your sins." She punches him lightly on the shoulder. He blinks.

"Are you trying to convert me?"

"Noooo, I'm just maybe saying that you should think about repenting." Caroline smiles brightly and waits for his reaction.

"If you're worried about your father's approval I can think of a few cards you could play there." She sighs.

"No, no. My dad's taste for men aside, he really really won't be okay with, um, what we, y'know, did." She purses her lips and plays with the rim of her t-shirt.

"And what did we do, Caroline?" He smirks at her.

"Niklaus." She deadpans. "Back to the point, I think you should consider being a little less_ you_." Klaus wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her to his chest.

"But you like me." He teases, nudging her shoulder with his nose.

"Yeah, but, y'know, you're not really, um-" He pulls back to look in her eyes.

"Not really what?" _Father material_, Caroline sighs in her head.

"Never mind." Her fingers brush against the hairs at the back of his neck.

"Alright." He studies her. "On the subject of disapproval, Rebekah wants to ground you to dust." He shakes his head, mockingly stunned. "Sorry, I meant spend time with you."

She hits his shoulder and pouts. Frick. If there's anyone that won't be accepted in heaven, it's Rebekah Mikaelson. She's always been out for Caroline's blood for some reason. Rebekah's favourite game is winning, but she seems to only win if it's Caroline she has beaten.

* * *

"He told his sister about you?" Of course that's what she picks up.

"Katerina!" Caroline scolds. "Sort of freaking out here about _having a baby_ at _seventeen_!" She freezes and slaps her hands on her cheeks, "Oh f-freckles, I'm such an awful person!"

Katherine sighs and removes the blonde's hands from her face, "Caroline Forbes, you are one of the least awful people I know."

"Says the skank." They look around to see Anna Whatever-Her-Name-Is smoking in the corner.

Apparently you should always check to see if the abandoned alleyway is actually abandoned.

* * *

Caroline scrubs her second grade speech and drama trophy at an abnormal speed. Katherine's eye twitches at the squeaky noise coming from it but says nothing as she continues to finish the tub of Ben and Jerry's she had found in Caroline's fridge. Anna chomps on chocolate cookies also supplied by the Forbes' kitchen.

"So, how long does the stress cleaning last?" Anna asks, wiping the side of her mouth with her sleeve.

The other girl shrugs, "I don't know, I barely even registered Barbie's existence until last week." And yes, she has been reading Elijah's fancy nancy books. What are they called? Dictionaries?

"Maybe she needs to get laid."

"Oh, my _god_, Anna!" The previously silent blonde lets the trophy fall to the ground with a thump. "THAT'S WHAT GOT ME HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Caroline suddenly begins to sob, falling to the floor. Anna drops the cookies as she rushes over to hold her as she sobs.

Katherine clicks her tongue. "Not to make a grey cloud greyer but you're out of ice cream."

* * *

They text Klaus to bring them ice cream and tissues, because "he's your baby daddy, you can't not take advantage of this golden opportunity to whip Mikaelson around- oh, Anna! Tell him to bring a whip too!".

* * *

"An angel, a stoner and a strumpet walk into a bar-" Klaus smirks at the odd sight in front of him. Anna sticks out her tongue, Katherine sticks up her middle finger and Caroline sticks herself to Klaus. He wraps his arms around her back with a chuckle, "excited to see me?"

"I needed a hug." She says softly, snuggling into his shirt. The two other girls gag.

* * *

"Booooo!" Anna throws popcorn at the screen. "She loved you, you filthy-"

"SCUM OF THE EARTH MOTHER-"

"-_lover_! He loves his mother, as every male should." Caroline breaths a sighs of relief and Katherine rolls her eyes amused at the blonde. Klaus smiles from under Caroline, who had made him her personal recliner. Not that he minded.

"So, do you, like, never curse?" Anna tilts her head, her attention directed at Caroline.

"Well, it's bad form." Caroline then bits her lip and blushes shyly. "But I do, on occasion, curse things in my head!"

"Oh, watch out everybody we've got another Hitler on our hands!" Katherine grins like the cheshire cat. Anna falls off the bed as she laughs. Caroline chuckles silently, pouting dramatically. Where did she even find these two?

* * *

"Sorry about the text and ordering you around and making you sit through that girly movie and just dealing with Katherine, and Anna, I mean I don't even know her really but she seems really nice and-"

"Remember to breathe, Caroline." He grins, rubbing his hand in small circles across hers. Caroline can't even remember when they linked them together but it felt nice. Normal, even (which was _weird_).

"Right. Well, sorry." She laughs nervously and he smiles at her, admiring her- well, her everything.

"It's alright, love. I rather enjoyed myself." He unlinks their hands as they reach the part of the fence his tree hides behind. Klaus wraps his hands around her back and smiles as she wraps her arms around his neck simultaneously.

"You should enjoy yourself some more."

"Oh?" Klaus raises his eyebrows and grins.

"No, no, I mean you should hang out more often...with me." Caroline laughs nervously.

"I shall definitely take you up on that." Their lips meet and her brain goes fuzzy. _She should probably tell him about the b-bomb_. He pulls her closer and deepens the already heavenly kiss. _Then again, there's better times_.

* * *

"Help me with the dishes, sweetheart?" Bill asks his daughter as she places her plate on the kitchen counter.

"Sure, dad. You wash, I'll dry?" He nods to her and she goes to work with a smile. Bill begins to scrub lasagne grease off the Pyrex dish. He clicks his tongue and with a secret smile begins to talk.

"I didn't know Niklaus could come over the fence." The dish cloth freezes on the wet plate. "I mean, did you not make me hire Steven when you were seven to build that very fence to block 'the boy with the weird voice' away because of how much time he spent coming over and braiding your hair?"

"He- um, he can't, dad." She laughs nervously.

"Really? That's not what it looked like when your tongue was down his throat yesterday."

And then the worst possible thing to happen in that situation happens. "Fuck."

* * *

Katherine collapses in fits of laughter with Anna doing the same from the other side of Caroline's bed. The blonde groans.

"This is _not_ funny." She complains as she watches them wipe tears from their eyes as their chests heave rapidly. "I'm supposed to be meeting with Rebekah today!"

"You still could." Katherine says after sobering up (as much as possible). "You could roleplay. You'll be Sherlock Holmes and she'll be the surprised maid." Anna breaks out into laughter again at Katherine's reference.

"Okay, hardy har har. I'm chained to my bed, ah ha ha. You've laughed now you need to _help_ me!" Caroline huffs, tugging at the handcuffs. She doesn't even know why she called these two lunatics. Oh yeah, because any decent friends she has would shun her forever if they found out the truth. She misses Bonnie and April.

"So, did you tell your dad about the upcoming whale-dom you'll be suffering?" Anna asks as she begins to pick at the handcuffs with one of Katherine's hair grips.

"No, I just told him about my new desperate love for our smoking, motorcycle driving, more DWI's than Justin Bieber, neighbour who is prone to inopportune masturbation." Caroline sighs.

"I think Bieber only got one DWI."

"I'm sorry, do you watch him _masturbate_?"

The handcuffs click open.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelson is a bitch. B. I. T. C. H. _Bitch_.

"Oh, I suppose that does flatter your body..in a snug way."

It's not even the disapproving nose crinkle and head tilt that she adds to every insult.

"Oh, sweetie. Those shoes with _that_ dress? Hmmm, I suppose it could be somewhat..._quaint_."

It's the plain and simple fact that every single time Caroline gave her a compliment, despite never receiving one herself, Rebekah Mikaelson rolled her eyes. _Rolled her eye_s.

So, Caroline ditches her to go drink chocolate milkshakes in the back of a handball alley with Katherine and Katherine's gang with the new inclusion of Anna.

* * *

"I thought Katerina was seeing Elijah." Caroline asks Rose. "Why is she kissing Trevor?"

Rose blows smoke out of the corner of her mouth and licks her lips, "Katherine goes to Elijah for tutoring in History." Caroline raises her eyebrows at this new information. "She's totally in love with him though. Of course, she'd never admit it. Thus, her tongue down my brother's throat."

"Wow, Kat is one complicated cookie, huh?" The blonde sips from her milkshake.

Rose smirks. "Careful there, Caroline. Someone might think you're actually starting to like us 'sinners'."

Lord help her if that happens. What's worse is she thinks it already did!

* * *

Okay, review time. Who knows about her, as Anna put it, upcoming whale-dom?

Katherine knows. Anna knows. Rose and the rest of Katherine's disciples know...

As far as Caroline knows, she doesn't actually think any of them will tell her big-soon-to-be-literally-massive secret.

Alright, so far so good. She just has to be discrete.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Bonnie squints at Caroline's belly. Well, that plan went well.

"I'm pregnant." Caroline nods, covering her stomach with her hand self-consciously. Although she knows she's not showing yet, she still feels vulnerable in that area.

"Like, right now?"

"Yeah, like right now."

"Okay." She nods her head. "Tyler's?"

"Nope."

"Oh."

"Yeah, _oh_."

* * *

Anna, Katherine, Caroline and Rose (because Caroline actually enjoys _her_ company) sit on Caroline's bed with ice cream, smarties and worries.

"So, do you think she'll tell?" Anna licks her spoon.

"Do you ever not start a sentence with 'so'?" Katherine shoves a handful of smarties into her mouth.

"Do you ever not open your legs?" Anna raises both eyebrows and Katherine grins (a worthy opponent, finally).

"Bonnie has been my best friend for years." Caroline shakes her head. "_So_, she better not!" She laughs.

"Yeah, but aren't you people under order to blab about everyone's sins to god?" Anna tilts her head.

"You people?" Caroline raises both eyebrows.

"It's a nice way of saying prisses." Rose tells her and the girls giggle.

"Well," Caroline gulps down some smarties. "I think our friendship is more important to her than her faith." She sighs, feeling guilty for hoping for such an atrocious thing.

"What's more important to you than your faith?" April asks.

Caroline shrugs. "This baby, I guess."

"What about Klaus?" Katherine raises an eyebrow.

Caroline inhales sharply. "What about Niklaus?"

"Don't you dare give me that, Missy! Your baby daddy definitely means something far greater than just an annoying neighbour to you. And, if you're serious about keeping Baby Barbie then you have to tell him. Like, now." Damn it Katherine Pierce can be one smart cookie when she wants to be.

* * *

"A wild Caroline appears." Klaus jokes as Caroline appears sheepishly in his doorway (in his actual house! - eleven years and she's never once been in it and now she's standing in his bedroom of all places).

"Um, hi." She says awkwardly as she walks toward him, as he pushes himself to sit up straight in his bed. The amount of black in this room is insane. Woah, are those pictures on the wall of her? Okay, one is understandable, as she knew he liked her, but twenty thousand is just a little bit of a shock. Seriously, there is a line. But, she supposes it is just a smidgen romantic.

"Oh, yeah." He shrugs like this is completely normal. "They're just rough sketches from memory but now," he wraps his arms around her back and pulls her down on his lap, "you can model for proper ones." He grins and then kisses her. She kisses back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her back is comfortably deposited on his (extremely soft) mattress (like, seriously, she expected it to be made from the bones of his victims- okay, so maybe she over-exaggerates his evil...just a bit) and his hips aline with hers.

Klaus chuckles above her, breaking their kiss. "Nope, I only use the bones of my victims for the bedposts." Oh, opps. She sends him a sheepish smile and he smiles fondly down at her. "You're very brave for coming here, you know."

"Why? Because I'm the next victim?" She jokes and he smirks.

"Try because sister dearest wants your head on a plate for abandoning her with no ride."

"It's hardly my fault your sister is a bitch." Wow, well isn't this just great? Her brain has been infected with some deadly disease!

"I've ruined you." Klaus whispers then grins devilishly. "I love it." His mouth finds hers again. She cups his head with her right hand and grips his Henley with her left. His right hand is planted above her head as his left travels along her body. Caroline shivers as Klaus' hand slips under her t-shirt. His hips press into hers and she moans into his mouth. He moves his hand and unclips her bra. He hums as his hand travels and starts to cup her breasts.

"I swear these have gotten bigger." He mutters against her mouth. Caroline freezes and laughs nervously.

"Yeah, that may be because I'm pregnant." He blinks. "Surprise!"

* * *

"What are you doing?" Caroline slaps his hand away from her.

"Well, you're already pregnant." He shrugs.

"Niklaus!"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He holds up his hands in defence. "Sort of." She glares at him and Klaus smirks. "Come on, love. We'll be fine. We'll just have to get married three years earlier than planned."

"Planned?" She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Yes, it's all in the journal."

"What journal?"

"Our journal. I've been writing it since I was eight and you built that fence so I knew I had to change tactics." Caroline blinks. "Wanna see?"

The blonde breaks into a slow grin. "Hell yeah! Did you put pink begonias-"

"In the arches surrounding the outdoor ceremony? Of course."

And doesn't her heart just _swell_ because the journal is so perfect that she _wants_ the life in it. _Wants_ to be with Klaus. _Wants_ this baby. She thinks it might be time to tell her father.

* * *

Two weeks later, they have almost graduated high school, Katherine, Anna and Rose have joined Bonnie, April and Caroline in their 'bff' group, given it took some adjusting on both sides, and Klaus' black eye has healed nicely. Caroline has started to show quite obviously but she no longer cares what other people think. She has three badass angels at her side, ready to kick the butt of anyone who stares for too long. She also has her two other lifelong friends to help guide her to make the right decisions regarding the baby that she may have had _some_ meltdowns over.

"After Dominos we can go to Mr. Wes's house and TP it." Katherine adds as they make plans for after school- on their last day! Which is coming faster than any if them expected. The group all give her a pointed look and she shrugs at them, "what? I could've let the air out of tyres, trashed his classroom and stolen his fancy ass newer than new iPhone but I'm above that."

"How are you even in this school?" Caroline laughs with the rest of the group.

"Says the pregnant seventeen year old." Katherine drawls teasingly.

"Says the _happy_ pregnant seventeen year old." Caroline says, grinning up at Klaus. He squeezes her hand and kisses her temple.

"So, ice cream, anyone?" Anna asks.

"Strawberry!" The group laugh at Bonnie's comment. Who knew a little embryo would bring them all together?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"No, Stacy. I didn't say the dog's _feed_ is everywhere, I said the dog's _flees_ are everywhere!" The little blonde girl giggles at her own joke, pointing her Barbies at each other. Pretending they're real. Of course, to her, they are.

"You're really funny." The little boy winding her hair into a perfect plait tells her.

"I know. Go away." She huffs.

"I'll never go away." He tells her proudly. "You're going to be my wife and we'll live happily ever after."

"Not if I build a wall higher than the Great Wall of China to keep you out!"

"You're really clever." The little boy begins braiding the little girl's hair again. The girl huffs and goes back to her game, reassuring herself that one day she'll be rid of the annoying boy from next door for good.

* * *

Another little blonde girl sulks from behind the playhouse in the Mikaelson's garden. She doesn't see what's so special about the girl next door anyway or why _her_ Nik is so enamoured with her. What does she have that she doesn't? Well, whatever it is she won't have it any longer. Rebekah promises herself that no matter what she won't let that girl steal her Nik away _ever_ again.

* * *

.

.

.

.

The Very, Very, _Very_ End.

seriously, you've gotten more than enough out of me!

i shall not be swayed!...again!

.

.

.

.

Bye!

.

.

.

.


End file.
